The World is Ours
"The World Is Ours" '''is a song by '''David Correy ft. Monobloco and is on Just Dance 2014. It is free DLC. However, it is restricted in the United States and Canada. So if your console is set to this country (If your console is Set to NTSC) you won't be able to get it. Appearance of the dancer The dancer is wearing a green jacket over a yellow shirt. He has red shorts. At one point, he holds hands with the backup dancers and turns completely yellow. His shoes are green and orange. He also has an orange cap that covers part of his brown hair and an orange whistle. Gold Moves The song has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1 & 2: Hit the air with your fist and kick the invisible ball. Gold Move 3: Simply point your hand to the screen. TheWorldIsOursGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 TheWorldIsOursGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia *At various parts of the choreography, he looks like he is kicking a soccer ball. *This is the first song in Just Dance 2014 which was released in 2014. *As of April 29th all videos of this choreography on YouTube that were uploaded prior to the release day are blocked due to copyright issues. *This is the 2nd song related with football (a.k.a. soccer in America) the first was Futebol Crazy. *As of 09 May, this will be a free DLC for the PAL region and certain South American countries. *This overall will be the 3rd free DLC, first was Firework on Just Dance 2, 2nd was Roar, which was on the same game, Just Dance 2014. *According to Just Dance Facebook page the song has restrictions on DLC except Brazil and many Europe countries. *If you are in the restricted countries you can change your country with VPN. *This is the first region-locked free song. *The DLC is supposed to be directed to the PAL region but was leaked and released on accident on May 5th. *This song was restricted in the US and Canada probably because of soccer's unpopularity in these countries or copyright infringement. *The backup dancers in this are almost the same as the backup dancers in Danse. * Some of the last moves are in a hold my hand mode. * This was leaked on 26th April. * This is the 3rd time the camera moves, 2nd was Call Me Maybe and 1st was Baby Don't Stop Now. Gallery Oops.png thereisnotheworldisours.jpg|There is no The World Is Ours DLC on the Xbox One US Store and NTSC JD2014 (07/05/14) Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium Songs Category:DLC's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:PAL Songs Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Downloadable Content Category:PAL DLC Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:R&B Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Soccer Related Category:2010's Category:PAL tracks Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Free Downloadables Category:Region Exclusives Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Unpopular Songs